


The Unstoppable Force, Lin Beifong

by veroniquemagique



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, young kyalin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veroniquemagique/pseuds/veroniquemagique
Summary: Kya will do anything to see Lin Beifong smile, including spar with her when her brothers are no longer a challenge.





	

I was sitting on the grass, watching Lin Beifong pummel my brothers into the dirt for the umpteenth time this afternoon. She was an unstoppable force of nature, that girl. Strong, resilient and skilled. I barely noticed when she walked up to me.

  
“Hey,” she muttered, her chest rising and falling somewhat heavily from the exercise of beating the boys. She raised her arm and wiped some of the sweat off of her face, and ran her fingers through her thick black hair. Her face was as unreadable as ever, and I tried not to let myself spend too much time doing the impossible.

  
“Hey,” I replied, the repeated word sounding far smoother in my head than in the air between us.

  
“Wanna go?” Lin asked, unmoving. I looked her in the eye, searching for some indication of what she could mean by that vague little question.

  
“Your brothers are no challenge, do you want to spar with me?” She continued, adding a jerk of her thumb in the direction from which she approached. I blinked, surprised by the request. She had never asked me before.

  
“I’ve wanted to see how I could hold up against water anyways, and neither of your parents are willing,” she rolled her eyes at the mention of my mom and dad, and I thought I saw a hint of a rare smirk touch her face. I only recognized it because I see it when she outsmarts my brothers as they try to pull tricks on her in their matches. Far too often that beautiful porcelain face wears a scowl, and I wish could wipe it away everytime I see it.

  
“Well?” She asked again, and I knew I had taken too long. I quickly jumped up and nodded, running past her and over to a nearby pool of water. She took a deep breath and stalked over to a few feet away from where I now waited.

  
“Just so you know, I won’t go easy on you,” she warned, cracking her knuckles. Normally that would be threatening, but to me, in this moment, it was a challenge to impress her, and prove I was a worthwhile sparring partner.

  
“I wouldn’t expect anything else,” I chuckled.

  
Immediately, she raised a rock on each side of her, and ran towards me with them in tow. I swiftly spun around her and snaked a stream of water under where her feet were about to fall, freezing it on contact with the ground.

  
Somehow, she had expected that, and leapt over it before spinning back to face me once more, firing each rock in her arsenal in my direction in rapid succession. I pulled up a wall of ice in front of me to deflect them, but they were coming my way too fast. A fairly large rock hit me in the shoulder, shattering my balance and knocking me flat to the ground. Lin approached with a smug look in her eyes, as if she had won so easily - but oh no, I was not done yet. I bent a small stream of water out behind her, wrapping it around her ankle and giving it a swift tug. She stumbled and fell forward as the ground under her shaky step froze with ice with the wave of my hand. What I hadn’t exactly planned was her falling directly on top of me.

  
The heavy breathing from fighting, the warmth against my body from our incredibly close proximity, or the shock on her face - I couldn’t tell which part I was focusing on the most in this peculiar moment. No, I think it was her face, as I watched a deep red flush her face as she stared intently (and increasingly furiously) into my eyes. No, it was definitely her face, as I took in the sight of her soft yet defined face, and those emerald green eyes that looked warm despite, or maybe as a result of her frustration and pride. Lin Beifong may have been unstoppable, but just then, with her face that close to mine, so was I.

  
Her lips were far softer than I had imagined. I smiled as I pulled back and looked her in the eyes, waiting for a response. I sincerely hoped she wouldn’t kill me.

  
Her face was even redder than before, if that was possible. She didn’t seem as angry, however, for instead she seemed to be too deep in a state of shock.

  
“I think I win,” I said quietly, and with a few blinks she snapped out of her shocked daze. I thought for a moment she was going to hit me, but instead that smirk tugged at the corner of her lips again.

  
“Doesn’t count. You cheated,” she replied, lifting herself up off of me, then offering me a hand. I took it and in one swift motion she pulled me upright, face to face with her still.

  
“I still had fun though,” I said, boldly winking at her. Not wanting to push this little moment any farther and risk it falling apart, I turned to take my leave. I felt a hand grab me, her fingers locking around my wrist. Before I could react, I was being pulled by that hand, spun around to face Lin once more. But we were closer this time. Her body was flush against mine, and her hand was raising towards my cheek. She pulled me in and pressed her lips against mine again, short but sweet.

  
“I enjoyed myself too,” she whispered. “We should do this more often.”

  
I didn’t know if she meant the sparring or the rest of it, but I couldn’t care less. While my head was still reeling from the feeling of not only her lips against mine, but that she may return the feelings I have for her, I just wanted to stay here, with her, like this.

  
“But only if you don’t cheat,” she added, her smile getting wider. I felt pride in being the reason it graced her lips. All I ever wanted to do was make Lin Beifong smile.

  
“Can’t make any promises,” I replied. I boldly dipped my head in for one last peck before spinning around, sending her a little wink and walking away. My head was still spinning because of Lin Beifong. The unstoppable force, Lin Beifong.


End file.
